


dream a little dream

by ever_neutral



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever_neutral/pseuds/ever_neutral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Three-sentence ficathon prompt fill]</p>
            </blockquote>





	dream a little dream

Illyria has grown accustomed to watching Wesley sleep.

This human necessity ( _weakness_ ) is incomprehensible to her, like so much of this world, and yet she knows with certainty that _it is necessary_ to Wesley, purely for the opportunity to be elsewhere: to see _her_ again.

Illyria hates him quite a lot for it; yet still not enough, she frets, never enough to not care -- and this realm of uncertainty, she inexplicably understands, is one they both inhibit.


End file.
